Did I Say Something English?
by mystic rei
Summary: Terinspirasi dari seiyuu si protagonis pendek kita. Gimana kalau Hinata diam-diam pandai bahasa Inggris? Tapi ya, tidak ada yang bisa menutupi Kenma yang sudah keluar dari kotak.


Ya, halo semua. Ini mystic rei, author tak bertanggung jawab yang pindah fandom lagi setelah hiatus setahun, bukannya nyelesain yang udah ada dulu. Maafkan hamba.

Pertama, saya tahu di canon, Hinata belajar mati-matian demi ngulang ujian bahasa Inggrisnya yang fail dengan spektakuler. Tapi sebetulnya fail-nya gara-gara Hinata salah ngisi nomor kan? Jawaban buat soal apa, ditulisnya di soal apa. Jadi saya nulis ini dengan ide, gimana kalau Hinata sebetulnya pandai bahasa Inggris (didasari oleh seiyuu-nya, Murase-san) tapi hanya dalam praktikal. Secara teori dia K.O. Sebelas-dua belas lah kayak saya yang orang asli Indonesia tapi nilai bahasa Indonesianya jeblok.

Kedua, cerita ini setting-nya saat para anak-anak kelas 1 mau ujian kenaikkan kelas. Istilah kerennya, UAS. Ya, detik-detik para senpai kelas 3 lulus gitu deh.

So with that concept in mind, please enjoy!

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Gak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan pribadi, apalagi propaganda. Gak ada. Arti nama mystic rei pun jauh dari makna 'saya yahudi'. Sekian.

 **Warning**

Bahasa ngaco, cursing, dan mungkin kurang piawai dalam penulisan karena udah setahun gak nulis apa-apa selain skripsi. Anjir.

.

.

Awalnya dari saat Hinata dan Kageyama belajar bersama Yachi. Hari itu, saat istirahat siang, si freak duo mendatangi kelas Yachi untuk belajar tambahan rutin. Karena guru yang yang bertugas mengajar bahasa Inggris berhalangan untuk hadir, kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Hinata dan Kageyama untuk memperdalam pelajaran-pelajaran yang telah lalu dan sedikit membahas materi yang seharusnya diajarkan hari ini. Ketiga anak puber itu membahas materi dari catatan Yachi sambil melahap makan siang.

"Diis iss derishiossu (this is delicious)," Kageyama berjuang keras mengucapkan bahasa Inggrisnya. "'Delicious' berarti 'very tasty'. Sangat enak."

"Bagus, Kageyama-kun!" Yachi tersenyum cerah dengan perasaan bangga.

"Lalu...err...," Kageyama melanjutkan,"Diis tsing iss tainii (this thing is tiny)."

"Oh, tempat minumnya Hinata?" ujar Yachi menoleh ke arah sebelah kirinya.

Hinata menyangkal dengan malu,"I, ini tempat minumnya Natsu, punyaku tertukar—"

"Bukan, badannya Hinata," sanggah Kageyama datar.

"BANGSAT!"

Ya, seperti biasa, sesi belajar bersama diwarnai adu mulut dari si kombo. Yachi hanya tertawa canggung di hadapan Hinata dan Kageyama yang saling membalas cemoohan.

"Badan lo yang kedegean!"

"Lo aja yang pendek dasar bego!"

Ya, ya. Tinggi badan Hinata memang topik sensitif bagi rakyat Karasuno.

"Tapi itu kenyataan!" balas Kageyama sengit, "Whaii aa yuu so fyuriossu (why are you so furious)?"

Uwaah, Kageyama-kun memang ingatannya kuat ya, pikir Yachi dalam hati. 'Baru belajar materi tentang adjektiva-adjektivauntuk menghindari kata _very,_ dia bisa langsung memakainya di percakapan biasa—'

"Well, who the hell wouldn't be, you asshole!?"

Seketika sang setter langsung terdiam dengan mata melebar. Yachi pun ikut terpelongo.

Hinata yang bingung karena tiba-tiba acara marahannya dengan Kageyama terhenti, menatap kedua temannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"What? What's wrong? Did I say something weird?"

Menurutmu apa, Shouyou sayang?

Beberapa detik ketiga bocah itu adu pandang, namun Hinata masih juga tidak sadar. Beruntung, Yachi, sebagai orang yang paling waras di antara ketiganya, berhasil kembali lebih dulu dari rasa terkejutnya dan berkata dengan gaya khasnya. Gugup gemetar.

"Hi, Hinata...kun? A, aku tidak tahu kalau...kalau Hinata-kun...lancar speaking..."

'Speaking?' Hinata masih melongo tolol. Ya wajar aja kalau dia bisa 'bicara', dia kan orang Jepang—

Aa chikkuso.

Hinata baru benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia langsung reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika itu tiba-tiba pandangan Kageyama dan Yachi jadi terasa memojokkan, jelas meminta penjelasan darinya saat itu juga.

Ah, sudahlah. Mau mengelak bagaimana juga? Kenma sudah keluar dari kardus. Eh, kucing maksudnya. Yah, apa bedanya.

"Maaf, Yachi-san..." Hinata menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku keceplosan ya?"

Well, duh.

.

.

"EEEHH!?" Yachi teriak setengah tak percaya,"Jadi Hinata-kun blasteran!?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Hinata tersenyum agak malu. "Ayahku orang Amerika dan berambut merah. Keluargaku sempat tinggal di sana, tepatnya di Los Angeles. Setelah aku umur 8 tahun, baru kami pindah ke Jepang. Tepat 2 tahun kemudian setelah itulah aku pertama melihat pertandingan Chiisana Kyojin di TV."

Kageyama melipat tangannya,"Apa karena itu bahasa Inggrismu jadi sangat fluent? Ah...fluent, artinya sangat lancar..." katanya sambil melirik kembali halaman buku catatannya.

Hinata mengangkat bahu,"Mungkin begitu. Bisa dibilang, itu bahasa pertama yang aku kuasai."

"Begitu ya," Yachi tersenyum kecil. "Sama sekali nggak nyangka."

"Tapi kenapa kamu sembunyikan?" Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

JLEB.

"Ah, karenaaa..." Hinata memutar bola matanya ke segala arah. Ia betul-betul malu mengakui hal ini. "Karena, Kageyama-kun...orang lain bakal mikir aneh kan? Maksudku, nilai bahasa Inggrisku di sekolah..."

Oh. Kageyama dan Yachi langsung paham.

Bakal aneh ketika kamu dapet nilai jelek di pelajaran bahasa yang sebetulnya adalah bahasa pertamamu yang kamu ucapkan semenjak lahir ke dunia.

Kageyama mendesah panjang, "Dasar, kukira kamu tiba-tiba jadi jenius. Sekali bego tetap bego ya."

Hinata membalas dengan datar,"Huuh, aku tidak mau dikatai begitu sama orang yang kata hinaannya cuma terbatas pada 'bego'."

"BERISIK DASAR BEGO!"

Yachi berusaha menenangkan keduanya sebelum adu mulut lain terjadi. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak perlu berusaha karena suara bel masuk berdentang, menyudahi perkelahian si duo yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari itu. Ketiga murid kelas 1 itu segera membereskan kotak bento dan buku-buku catatan mereka.

Tapi sebelum kembali ke kelas, Hinata merapatkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Kageyama dan Yachi sambil menunduk.

"Tolong rahasiakan! Onegai! Please!"

"Bego," ujar Kageyama, "Ketahuan pun tidak akan mengubah banyak tentang kebegoanmu."

"Kutraktir bakpau daging!"

"Oke."

Yah, gampang banget, pikir Yachi. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya sebelum kembali masuk ke kelas.

Di mejanya, Yachi menggambar benua Amerika dan mencoba mengingat dimana letak Los Angeles. Tidak disangka, Hinata-kun pernah tinggal di sana, pikirnya. Aku juga ingin ke sana...

Ia lalu menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela, tepatnya ke arah kumpulan siswa yang tengah bersiap untuk pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Mereka tampak menuju ke arah gym. Ia langsung teringat dengan anggota klub voli laki-laki Karasuno.

"Berjuang, Hinata, Kageyama-kun!"

.

.

Dia minggu kemudian setelah ujian, hasil pun dibagikan. Meski semuanya dinyatakan naik kelas, tapi anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 tetap berkumpul di gym untuk melaporkan hasil mereka pada Daichi. Sang kapten ingin memastikan bahwa sampai dirinya keluar dari Karasuno, anak-anaknya(?) harus tetap rajin belajar dan mendapat nilai yang bagus. Ia sudah mentitah Ennoshita untuk melanjutkan tugasnya dalam mengawasi urusan voli dan akademik mereka.

"Sudah diduga, nilai Tsukishima dan Yachi-san paling tinggi," ujar Yamaguchi kagum.

"Oke," Daichi mengehela nafas. Ini dia. "Hinata, Kageyama."

Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, dan Kiyoko mengerubung untuk mengamati hasil nilai-nilai kouhai mereka. Bagaimanapun duo freak ini termasuk anggota paling vital Karasuno.

"Uwaah..." Suga berdecak kagum, membuat semua anggota yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nilai-nilai Kageyama normal, dan di pelajaran-pelajaran yang mengandalkan hafalan nilainya sempurna," kata Daichi. "Tapi, Hinata..."

"I, iya?" Hinata mulai gugup. Ada apa? Memang nilai matematika dan sainsnya hanya termasuk rata-rata, tapi semuanya ada peningkatan dibandingkan ujian semester lalu!

"Hinata, bahasa Inggrismu...," Suga melanjutkan Daichi, "nilai aspek grammar dan reading termasuk menengah, tapi nilai listening dan conversation semuanya 100."

"HAAAH!?" Tanaka berseru bersama Noya. Sejak kapan kouhai tersayang mereka yang sama begonya dalam pelajaran bisa menoreh nilai sempurna?

Sementara itu Hinata mematung. Astaga. ASTAGA.

Tampaknya ia terlalu bersemangat untuk lolos ujian naik kelas supaya terus bisa diizinkan Daichi di klub. Ia lupa. LUPA UNTUK MENAHAN DIRI.

Kageyama dan Yachi hanya memberikan tatapan prihatin dari samping.

Ketika semua pasang mata terpana anggota tim mengarah padanya, di dalam kepalanya otak Hinata berpikir keras.

'Nyari alasan apa ya...'

-END-

Okay, before you say anything; I agree with you. This is weird.

Sooo itulah fanfic pertama saya setelah hiatus setahun lebih. Alasan baru muncul sekarang? Karena lelah sama urusan kuliah. Gelar sih udah dapet, tapi urusan pasca sidang akhir rupanya lebih ribet daripada nulis skripsinya itu sendiri. Jadi yah let's say gue bosan dan atas rasa cinta gue pada Haikyuu dan Murase Ayumu, fanfic ini ditulis.

Ohya, soal Hinata lahir di Los Angeles itu berdasarkan Murase-san. Dia lahir di LA dan sempat menetap di sana, tapi kurang tahu berapa lama. Pokoknya, di Rajikyuu (siaran radio Haikyuu) dia jadi sering ditanyain sama Ishikawa Kaito, seiyuu Kageyama, soal pronounciation dari kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris. And he really is fluent.

Yup, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih banyak sudah baca! Reviews will be very appreciated!

I wish you folks a very good day!

mystic rei


End file.
